


Suck At This

by AimAim94



Series: Comfortember 2020 [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Gen, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sick Peter Parker, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: “Kid. Are you listening? You've been staring ahead at the wall for quite some time. Am I boring you?” Tony asked, coming closer.“What? Oh. No. Sorry. I’m just a little tired.” Peter smiled but feared it came out more as a grimace."
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996336
Comments: 15
Kudos: 145
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Suck At This

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Saturday!
> 
> I hope everyone had the same type of lazy day that I did. It's the best kind of Saturday.
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I got my second tattoo today.

Peter swallowed a sip of water from the bottle in his hand. He was trying to listen to his mentor talking in front of him, but he felt 100% awful. He was pretty sure he had a bug of some kind. He didn’t even know that this was possible with Spider-Man. He had felt off at school and starting to feel even worse on the drive over. He just wanted to get into pajamas and climb into bed. He wanted his aunt but she was out of town for the weekend and he was staying with Tony. He blinked back tears at that thought.

“Kid. Are you listening? You've been staring ahead at the wall for quite some time. Am I boring you?” Tony asked, coming closer.

“What? Oh. No. Sorry. I’m just a little tired.” Peter smiled but feared it came out more as a grimace.

Tony’s face lit up, “I bet you’re starving, right? I don’t know why I didn’t think of it. You were at school all day and probably didn’t eat enough. Let’s go up to the kitchen and make something.”

Peter gave a shaky nod. Tony had been right about something. He hadn’t eaten a lot while at school because he hadn’t felt hungry at all while he was there. He was wrong though because Peter wasn’t starving and he didn’t think food would be a great idea right about now.

Tony quickly made some pasta and put a plate in front of Peter.

Peter picked up the fork slowly and swirled the pasta noodles around his fork. He started to lift it to his mouth but his stomach was churning and he knew this wasn’t good. He needed to tell the truth. It was time to confess to his mentor that he was about to barf all over his countertop.

“Tony? Umm. I think I should have told you this when I got home.” Peter put the fork back on the plate, “I think I’m going to be sick.”

Tony’s eyes filled with concern, “Homesick?”

“No. Real sick.” Peter said before bolting to the bathroom off of the guest room that was basically his room at this point.

~

Tony texted May for advice and per her text back grabbed some lime bubbly and a pot for Peter to keep in his room in case he didn’t make it to the bathroom in time. Tony was positive he would throw that pot away after this even if he washed it—It would forever be a throw up pot.

“Pete, bud…Come out whenever you’re ready. I laid out pajamas for you on your bed.” Tony said through the closed door.

“Tony? Can you, umm, do me a favor?” Peter’s voice cracked through the door.

“Sure thing, buddy. Name it.”

“I umm need some new clothes now. Do you think you could put them by the door? I didn’t make it, umm, quite in time.” Peter replied. Now was not the time to be embarrassed. He needed help.

“Okay. How about you jump in the shower and I’ll leave the clothes outside the door like you asked. I’ll be nearby if you need me. Just ask Friday, okay?” Tony fetched everything the kid would need and left it by the bathroom door as promised.

Tony was in the living room when Friday alerted him that Peter was asking for him. He made his way down the hall to his room and knocked before walking in. Peter was in bed in his pajamas under numerous blankets and still shivering.

Tony brushed his wet curls out of his eyes, “You should have told me right away. I bet you felt awful all day. I could have picked you up from school.”

“I didn’t want to be a bother.” Peter mumbled.

“Hmm. You’ll never be a bother.” Tony promised, “How about you try to sleep some of this off. I won’t be far if you need me.”

“Stop!” Peter’s voice rang out in fear as Tony reached for the light switch, “Can you leave it on?”

Tony frowned but left the light on closing the door softly behind him. He texted May again, “He’s afraid of the dark? When did that happen?”

May, “He told you?”

“No.” Tony typed back.

“Talk to him.” May texted back, “How’s our kid?”

“I think he’s okay.” Tony hoped he was telling the truth. He was positive he wasn’t cut out for this job.

~

“Boss. Peter’s awake.” Friday woke him in the middle of the night.

“Is he okay?” Tony asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He glanced at the clock at 3:12am.

“I’m afraid not.” Friday responded and Tony was out of bed before she finished.

He found Peter sitting in the bathroom with his head against the wall.

“I want May.” Peter told him eyes still closed and head still against the walls. Peter’s knees were drawn up against his chest.

“What can May do that I can’t?” Tony asked leaning against the door frame.

Peter shrugged.

“Tell me the truth, Bud. I know I suck at this but I’m trying. What do I do?” Tony hoped the kid would just say what he needed.

“It’s no big deal. You can go back to sleep.” Peter said, opening his eyes a bit.

“Nope. I’m in this thing now. Let’s start with telling the truth more and believing me when I say you are not a burden to me.”

“Fine. I don’t want to be alone. I tried sleeping it off and it didn’t work. I just want someone to be miserable with me.” Peter looked at his feet.

“Fine. Your room or mine? Mine has the bigger bed but your room has your comfort items.”

Peter looked up in shock, “Umm. Mine?”

“Let’s go then.” Tony helped the kid to his feet and supported him the short walk to his room.

~

Peter settled into bed with Tony sitting next to him. He laid his head against his mentor’s shoulder, “Can I ask you a question?”

“Anything.” Tony answered the kid.

“You really don’t mind taking care of me?” Peter asked hesitantly.

“Not one bit. You don’t mind that I don’t know what I’m doing?” Tony asked.

“Not one bit.” Peter answered as his eyes slid closed.

~

May let herself into the tower with the help of Friday. She had caught a last minute flight when Tony had texted her. She knew how Peter got when he was sick. She wanted to make sure he had everything he needed.

May entered the dark penthouse at a little past 5am. She thanked Friday quietly who turned on the lights slightly as she made her way down to Peter’s room. She opened the door quietly and found both Tony and Peter asleep.

She laughed at herself quietly. She didn’t know why she had even worried.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> THIS WRITER RUNS ON COMMENTS AND KUDOS!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


End file.
